


Where He Belongs...

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e20 Missing, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Where He Belongs...

  
**Where He Belongs...**   


 

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs barked, “with me.” Tony nervously followed Gibbs into the elevator, conscious of Kate's eyes following them.

“Where are we going, boss?” Tony asked once the elevator doors had closed.

“You're going to see Ducky,” Gibbs replied. “I'm going with you to make sure you let Ducky check you over.”

“I'm fine, boss.”

“Not taking any chances with you, Tony,” Gibbs's reply took Tony by surprise. “And, as an incentive, once Ducky's finished with you, you're coming home with me...so I can examine you.”

“On it boss!” Tony's smile lit up the elevator; Gibbs hid his smirk...

*****

 As soon as they had arrived home, Gibbs dragged Tony upstairs – for a shower. The odour of the sewers was clinging to Tony, and Gibbs wanted it gone before he showed Tony how much he had missed him.

After thoroughly soaping Tony from head to toe, Gibbs rinsed the suds from his lover's body, checking for any injuries as he did so. Satisfied that Ducky's evaluation of Tony's health was accurate, Gibbs turned off the shower. Taking Tony's hand, Gibbs led his lover through to the bedroom.

Their lovemaking was soft, gentle. Gibbs placed Tony's hands above his head, so that his young lover was stretched out beneath him. Tony knew not to move – this was Gibbs's show, even though Tony played a major role in it. Hands and mouth caressed Tony's body as Gibbs took him higher and higher. Tony's arousal was evident. Gibbs could wait no longer. He stretched Tony, before sliding slowly inside him. Once he was fully seated, Gibbs took the time to assault Tony's mouth with his, leaving Tony panting heavily.

Hours later, Tony lay, a naked, satiated, boneless heap, on Gibbs's bed – and he knew it was where he belonged.


End file.
